MoonClan warriors of the sky
by dreamingurl
Summary: A love comes between two cats where it shouldn't. Forbidden, but drawn to each other, these cats will change everything
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Icemist purred in delight when she saw Blazestar's coat shining in the moonlight. "You're here," she mewed happily pushing her nose into his yellow tabby fur. "Of course I'm here," he rumbled. His gruff voice didn't show any emotion, but Icemist could see through him as if he were invisible. "I would come even if all my paws were broken, both my eyes had thorns in them and a herd of badgers were chasing me." Icemist meowed in laughter and then came to lean on him. "It was so hard to get out of camp," she mewed quietly, as if not to disturb any of the silence around her. "Silverstar insisted on me repairing the elders den, Fireopal was driving me crazy wanting me to gather some herbs and my two apprentices followed me here and almost saw you!" She collapsed on the ground as if she was too tired to even stand. "You poor deputy," Blazestar mewed sitting down beside her. "Silverstar is crazy to give you two apprentices!" She gazed at him affectionately and rolled over to stare at the stars. "Do you think StarClan is happy with what we are doing?" she asked staring longingly at the stars. "If my mother was still alive and she found out, she would claw my ears off."

Diclaimer:

Blazestar: Who owns me?

Me: I do!

Erin Hunter: Who owns the story idea?

Me and Blazestar: You do…:(


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Icemist heard Silverstar growl but she didn't care. Her stomach was hurting so horribly that all she felt was the longing forBlazestar to be sitting beside her._I bet everyone in the camp knows by now that I'm going to have kits, _she thought bitterly as she glanced down at her swelling stomach._I hope they don't wonder who the father is__**. **_Blazestar had beenso excited when she told him that she was having kits, but thenthey had started arguing which clan the kits were going to go to**. **___If Silverstar knew, she would probably be happy to keep the kits in MoonClan, just to be mean to Blazestar._ Fireopal looked over in Icemist's way when she heard her belly rumble. She had started to walk over when she looked strangely around her as if she didn't know where she was, then spun around and fled back to her den as if a fox were chasing her. _She's getting stranger everyday, _though Icemist. _Like she's losing her mind. _ She stood up and closed her eyes in pain. _I need Blazestar! _ Not caring anymore about her pains and the fear of Silverstar seeing her, she ran out of the camp and fled through the territory. Stopping to catch her breath, she heard a terrible hiss and immediately her claws slid out. Icemist looked around and spotted the creature that had made the noise.

There in the middle of all the snake grass was a huge snake,

at least three fox lengths long, the venom dripping from its horrible teeth glinting in the sunlight. _How will I ever make it?_

She thought as she dropped into a crouch.

_With these kits weighing me down I'll never survive! _ The snake reared back ready to strike when all of a sudden there was a flash of yellow and Blazestar was there clawing at the snake. "Run to my camp!" he screeched as he jumped on the snake. "Riverpool will help you there!" Icemist whimpered in disagreement. "I can't leave you Blazestar!" He locked eyes with her and growled. "Run Icemist!" he yowled. "I don't want to lose you!" He pushed her towards the way of the camp, then jumped back towards the snake who was right about to strike again. Icemist sighed, then ran toward the way he had pointed her.

"What are you doing here!" Firecloud the deputy hissed, when he saw Icemist standing at the entrance of the camp. "Just because you and Blazestar are together it doesn't mean you can walk right into our camp, anyway he's not here right now, he went out hunting!" Icemist gave him a cold stare until he moved out of her way and stalked past him into the camp. "I got attacked by a snake and he came to save me!" she hissed at him sitting down. "He's still out there!" Firecloud's eyes widened, even though she could tell he was trying to hide his surprise from her. Firecloud's eyes blazed and he was right about to attack when a voice called out. "Stop!" a tortoiseshell she-cat running out of the medicine cat den. "Can't you see she's carrying kits!" Icemist glared at him and he glared back. "I'm sorry Riverpool, but she came into the camp uninvited!" he hissed. "But she's carrying Blazestar's kits, so now shut your muzzle and be quiet!" Firecloud shrunk back, truly terrified. "Now come dear," Riverpool mewed. "Vinepaw, we have a new patient!" A small grey she-cat stepped out of the medicine cat den, and looked confusingly at Riverpool "Isn't that a MoonClan cat?" she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I can tell because she smells so rotten!"

Riverpool glared at her apprentice and gave her a cuff over the ear. Vinepaw shrank back and almost got knocked over by the cries of alarm. "Silverstar is coming!" one of the warriors cried.

"And Sage is with her!" Icemist closed her eyes and imagined

the lecture she was soon to get. She ran out of the den and was in the clearing just in time to see Firecloud staring longingly at Silverstar as she burst into the clearing with Sage. "What's wrong with Firecloud?" asked Icemist when Riverpool appeared beside her. "Oh he's had a crush on Silverstar ever since he was a kit." Icemist meowed in laughter as she pictured Firecloud fighting with Storm over her. Silverstar ran up to her and pounced. "You mouse brain!" she hissed as she raked her claws over Icemist's flanks. "You-" but Silverstar was interrupted by a very furious father. "What do you think your doing!" Blazestar yowled. "She's going to have my kits!" Silverstar showing no feelings jumped off Icemist. "Don't you follow the warrior code!" She hissed in Icemist's face. "Ask that to yourself." Icemist answered and stalked out of camp.


End file.
